everything_is_awesome_legofandomcom-20200214-history
MetalBeard
MetalBeard (also spelled Metal Beard in the credits) is a character that appears in The LEGO Movie. He is a pirate obsessed with revenge on Lord Business for taking his body parts. It is also revealed that he built his suit from scratch. He is voiced by Nick Offerman. Background A long time ago, MetalBeard and his Master Builder pirate crew infiltrated the Octan Tower. His fellow crew members were taken prisoner for the Think Tank, but MetalBeard managed to survive and retreat, though at the cost of being "bricked" by Lord Business (Even though he actually got dogpiled by drones of the Robo SWAT). He was then forced to build a new body from scratch, resulting in his present state. After that, he was in the meeting of the Master Builders in Cloud Cuckoo Land. He then explains to Emmet about how he got "bricked" by Lord Business, despite coming up "with every conceivable plan imaginable". He soon leaves upon hearing the construction worker has no creative skill, saying he's "leaving on a lost cause." MetalBeard soon rescues the gang on his Sea Cow when he notices Business' forces overlook the double-decker couch that was the gang's flotation device. Surprised, Metalbeard turns loyal to Emmet's "dumb and bad" ideas with the other Builders. After successfully infiltrating the Octan tower, MetalBeard assisted Benny in getting to the controls that are connected to the Kragle until they end up captured by Lord Business' forces. MetalBeard was seen on top of Benny's spaceship in the battle of Bricksburg. In the real world, MetalBeard was created by Finn much to "The Man Upstairs"' confusion. After the battle, MetalBeard gets ice cream and then saw Duplo Aliens. LEGO.com Description A fierce LEGO Master Builder with the head of a pirate and the body of a multi-purpose utility knife. He is bent on finally defeating Lord Business after failing badly the last time they tangled. Quotes *'TBA' Notes *His actor bio in the earlier production of this film reveals that his real name is Craggy. However, his real name could be referenced to Cragger from Legends of Chima. *The LEGO Movie Video Game features a minifigure version. This is what MetalBeard was like before he was "bricked" by Lord Business. *In Metalbeard's flashback, Metalbeard's crew consisted of a Magician, Speed Racer, The Flash, Disco Dude, a Lady Pirate, a male pirate, a Witch, a Mime, and Medusa. There are more crew members in Metalbeard's crew during the flashback which consists of a Ringmaster, Michelangelo, a zookeeper, and a Pirate Captain were seen with the other crew members in the Octan tower. *In his crew picture, there is a Magician, but he appeared in Cloud Cuckoo Land for which probably movie error either he survive or escape. *His beard and eye patch are made of metal, hence the name "MetalBeard." *Metalbeard's anatomy is changed in the theme set and the videogame. *In the movie during the scenes in the LEGO world, MetalBeard has his full size variant. In the real world, he has his MiniBeard variant. Appearances Set Appearances * *70807 MetalBeard's Duel (Normal) *70810 MetalBeard's Sea Cow (Small) Movie Appearances *The LEGO Movie Video Game Appearances *The LEGO Movie Video Game Gallery of Variants Physical 70807-metalbeard-2.jpg|Normal 70810_1to1_009_MetalBeard.jpg|Small Movie Metalbeard.png|Normal Metalbeard_Body.png|Body Video Game MetalBeard (1).png|Normal Metmin.png|Body Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pirates Category:Yellow Minifigures Category:Brick Built Minifigures Category:Physical LEGO Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Index